


Let's Go Buy a Bag of Apples

by tablelamp



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Orchard, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: Parker regarded the grove of apple trees with mistrust.  "Those are the apples.  On the trees.""You know it," Hardison said.Parker looked at Hardison and Eliot.  "What kind of security system do they have?"





	Let's Go Buy a Bag of Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).

Parker regarded the grove of apple trees with mistrust. "Those are the apples. On the trees."

"You know it," Hardison said.

Parker looked at Hardison and Eliot. "What kind of security system do they have?"

"None," Eliot said. "It's an orchard."

Parker shrugged. "Then this is gonna be way too easy." She started to stride forward, but Hardison touched her shoulder.

"Parker," Hardison said. "There's no security system because they want people to pick the apples."

Parker looked at the apple trees. "Not a great business model, but at least they're realists about it." She started forward again.

Eliot stopped her this time. "No, it's not--they don't want people to steal apples. They want people to pick the apples and then buy them."

Parker frowned at him. "Why would they assume people will do that? I've counted 26 possible points of escape so far."

"Yeah, but people come here for the experience," Hardison said. "It's like a family thing. You come here with your family, you pick out some apples, you have a good time wandering around looking at trees or whatever, and then you buy the apples and leave. And the money keeps the orchard running for another year, so you can come back and do this again."

Parker looked almost disappointed. "There's no challenge in that at all."

"Just because there's no challenge built in doesn't mean you couldn't challenge yourself," Eliot said.

Parker looked thoughtful.

Hardison picked up where Eliot had left off. "Right! Like how about the apples way out of reach? Who gets those? Nobody. But you could."

Parker was smiling now. She looked at Eliot and Hardison, her eyes alight. "I'm gonna get us the best apples."

"Go for it," Eliot said.

Hardison watched Parker sprint toward the apple trees. "That's someone who's excited about apples right there."

Eliot smiled. "I'm gonna make so many pies."

"And I'm gonna eat so many pies," Hardison said, delighted by the idea.

Eliot nodded his head toward the trees. "You can help too."

Hardison looked at Parker, who was already hanging upside down from one of the uppermost branches of the apple tree and drawing several excited child onlookers. "I don't think she needs any help."

"I meant me. Once I show you what to look for, you can pick out some Blue Pearmains for me," Eliot said. 

Hardison regarded Eliot dubiously. "Blue Pearmains?"

"They're a very distinctive apple," Eliot said. "Come on."


End file.
